fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Garou
Garou is a powerful Mage, the strongest of Steven Infinity's latest batch of chosen ones. Garou was raised by the Mars Clan of Moon Wolves, the strongest of the Moon Wolf clans, but despite this, he was still considered incredibly weak. Garou trained heavily for years, but could never quite amount to anything. His strong desire for power drew Steven Infinity to him, unlocking his Second Origin, and making him stronger than any other Mage Steven had used his technique on. Due to his great loyalty to Steven, and gratefulness, Garou became Steven's personal bodyguard, and would travel with him wherever he went. This led to Garou becoming even stronger by fighting even more strong individuals. Garou eventually ended up becoming a member of the Solis Knights, receiving the Moon designation. Appearance Garou has lightly tanned skin, and a rather muscular build. His time in the wild is attributed to this. He possesses long, messy, back-length hair, also a product of his time in the wild. He possesses numerous scars all over his body, most notably the one across his right eye, and the cross-shaped one under his cheek. He dresses in an orange gi, which covers all of his body, with the exception of his arms, face, and some of his chest. For footwear, he wears blue boots with yellow lacing, but he will often opt to go barefoot. Personality Unlike many other individuals raised by Moon Wolves, and the Moon Wolves themselves, Garou rarely ever displays any savage behavior. This caused him to be seen as a weakling in comparison to his adopted siblings, as he lacked the same killer instinct they did. However, Garou is still a hard worker. While he was considered weak, he never stopped training, attempting to prove himself to his new family. This drive for power was so great, that it attracted Steven Infinity, and his unlocked power was greater than any other individual that Steven had ever tried to unlock. Garou also displays immense, dog-like loyalty. He always tried to show his worth to the Mars Clan, and followed Steven Infinity around for almost two years after he was granted his power. He even displays this loyalty to the Solis Knights, and believes in never leaving a man behind. However, he is still willing to fight anyone, regardless of that individual's opinion, background, or personality, for the greater good of all men. He also shows a great deal of pride in his heritage, as a member of the Mars Clan. He believes them to be the strongest Moon Wolf pack of all time, and are unbeatable. There is some truth to this statement, however, as the Mars Clan is considered to be the strongest. History No one knows how Garou arrived with the Mars Clan, but he knows that ever since he was a baby he was picked on by his other siblings. While Garou lagged behind in both terms of magic power and physical strength, all others excelled, displaying great power. Despite the training that Garou attempted, he still couldn't match the great power of his peers. His desperate nature eventually led Steven Infinity to him, who granted him unfathomable power, no questions asked. Garou's new power allowed him to show that he was strongest individual in the entire clan, and, in turn, all Moon Wolves. Garou, in an act of gratitude, began following Steven Infinity, learning human culture from the god-like man, while Garou would act as his bodyguard. Garou would spend two years with his new master, before eventually being instructed to join the Solis Knights, which he did successfully, receiving the Moon codename. Magic and Abilities Lycanthropy: Garou is a practitioner of the same magic as Jack Lupin and Armin Fenris, the Lost Magic Lycanthropy, having received training from Moon Wolves. This magic changes his physiology in a manner similar to Dragon Slayer Magic, enabling him to copy the power of the Moon Wolf. This grants him sharpened claws and teeth, capable of easily cutting flesh, and increased strength. Garou can even enter a more powerful state that increases his physical strength, speed, and power, while also making him appear more wolf-like, by covering his body in white fur and giving him a long bushy tail. He is also capable of flight and focusing magical energy to increase his strikes. His magic's power is also much greater the more of the moon is visible in the night's sky. The energy that he absorbs from the moon can be used to copy the effects of the Moon Drip spell in the form of an aura, but he can only maintain it indefinitely during the night time when the moon is out, so this ability is still incapable of being maintained in that manner during new moons. This version of the Moon Drip is also weaker, only weakening a spell by up to fifty percent of its maximum power. This magic also allows him to absorb the energy from other lunar-based magics, and even absorb the power of the Moon Drip, simultaneously making himself immune to it. As a user of the Mars Clan's specialty however, he gains a unique power. His ability allows him to absorb the energy from the sun as if it was lunar energy, making him just as effective during the day, as other Moon Wolves are at night. This essentially make the new moon the only time, under natural circumstances, where Garou would be unable to utilize the full extant of his power. Similarly to the ability to absorb spells and magics based off of lunar energy, Garou can also absorb magic based off of solar energy. This causes the normally blue energy of Lycanthropy to turn red, and more flame-like in appearance. This magic also causes the user to feel intense burns, as opposed to the standard cool, or blunt damage of the ordinary Lycanthropy user. At the same time, there is no Slayer style capable of consuming this type of magic. Garou is also capable of absorbing the energy of other Lycanthropy users, but at same time, they are incapable of absorbing the energy he produces. He can also reabsorb energy he expels, making redirecting his own spells back towards him useless, and the energy produced by other Mars Clan members. It is this unique ability that has the Mars Clan labeled as the strongest of the Moon Wolf Clans in the first place. Garou's superior power and skill generally gives him the edge over the likes of Jack Lupin, a member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, and even Armin Fenris, the strongest mage of Gladiator Beast and Underworld, both of which are powerful practitioners of this magic themselves. He has been compared multiple times to true Lycanthropes, but lacks the weaknesses associated with them. * Wolf Moon Beam: This is similar to a Slayer's breath attack, in both performance and usage. It is the signature attack of all Lycanthropy users. Garou collects his magical energy in his mouth, before firing it off in a manner similar to a laser-beam. Garou generally fires blunt variations of this attack, but it can focused, and fired as an actual laser-beam to pierce and melt through objects. As this spell is powered by the Moon Drip, it can also weaken magic upon making contact, allowing for him to more easily counter attacks, and break defenses. Without this however, this spell is easily capable of melting through steel and Adamantine. ** Wolf Sun Beam: A more powerful variation of the Wolf Moon Beam, exclusively utilized by the members of the Mars Clan. It is prepared in the same manner as the other beam; Garou collect his magical energy in his mouth, before firing a beam in a manner similar to a laser. This spell has all the same properties as the Wolf Moon Beam, but is twice as large, and twice as powerful. This spell also possesses even more burning damage in comparison to the standard Wolf Moon Beam, while also taking on a greenish-colored beam, surrounded by a red aura. Overall, this spell is simply just an improvement on the Wolf Moon Beam. * Great Wolf Claw: Garou begins the casting of this spell by focusing the energy of his Lycanthropy into his hand. He then swipes it at his opponent, in a claw-shaped motion, slashing his opponent, and sending them far back. This spell can crush steel like a soda can, and break large stones like a piece of candy. This spell also has great cutting power, due to the claws that Garou possesses from his magic. This spell also benefits from the power of the Moon Drip. * Lunar Fang: Similarly to the Great Wolf Claw, Garou collects his magical energy into his foot or leg. He then delivers a crushing kick to his target's body, generally aiming for a vital area, such as the torso or head. It has the same general power as the Great Wolf Claw, but scaled up to account for leg strength (which is three times greater). It also benefits from the power of the Moon Drip. * Full Moon Blast: Garou holds out his fist in front of him. He then opens it, creating a floating sphere of his magical energy in his hand, appearing white in coloration. Garou then throws the sphere at his opponent. Using arm movements, generally requiring specific movement from his hands and fingers, Garou is capable of manipulating the ball, and can automatically track whatever his target is. The ball will continue to track his target until it either hits something, or Garou is assaulted. The loss in concentration, however, only causes the sphere to remain motionless, and it doesn't dissipate, allowing Garou to regain control of it after regaining his focus, and assault his targets with this powerful spell once again. The explosion this spell makes leaves a large crater where it makes contact, from both blunt damage, and its explosion. * August Wolf Tackle: Another spell similar to the Great Wolf Claw, except Garou covers his entire body in his magical energy. Reminiscent of the Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, Garou crouches down on all fours, and rockets himself at his target. More often than not, he'll also spin, increasing the velocity and power of this attack. This spell is immensely fast, giving his opponent almost no time to react to his attacks. Garou can also collect the energy inside his body, giving him an overall increase in physical capabilities without releasing it all at once. This spell has enough strength to even shatter an Adamantine barrier. This spell also receives the benefits of the Moon Drip. * Wolf Form: Garou can transform his body into that of a large werewolf-like creature, or simply a giant wolf. This covers his entire body in white fur, along with flame-like decorations on his head, neck, chest, arms, and legs, as well as increasing the strength of his razor-sharp claws and teeth. This form increases his power exponentially in a manner similar to Dragon Force. His physical capabilities allow him to easily outmaneuver and assault foes from multiple angles, making him ten times faster than before. His strength is enhanced to such a degree that he can easily overpower even the strongest of foes such as those who utilize Strength-Enhancing Magic. He is also capable of partial transformations for only some of the effects, such as his claws or fangs, allowing him for only temporary power increases in the specified locations. This transformation also increases the potency of his spells, making them much more effective and powerful than before. The Moon Drip power also increases to sixty percent. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Garou's magic doesn't have that many ranged attacks, so he relies greatly on hand to hand combat in battle. Even without magic, Garou is still an agile and competent fighter, able to easily take out scores of Rune Knights with minimal effort. His combat skill is also superior to most other Mages, allowing him to easily take them out in a few blows. * Way of the Wolf: The martial art taught to Garou by the Mars Clan in order to effectiveness of his magic. This martial relies heavily on hit and run tactics, striking the opponent and retreating before they have the chance to hit back. The stance generally relies on Garou crouching down on all fours, but he can also used a two-legged variation, wherein he makes clawed motions with his hands. His martial arts skill in this art is considered unmatched by anyone. This is due to his training in it before having his true power unlocked by Steven Infinity. Immense Strength: Garou, due to his training, is immensely powerful physically. He can single-handedly wrestle to the ground things as large as bison, and then kill them, without the aid of any magic whatsoever. His strength is greater than most individuals, allowing him to inflict debilitating damage to his opponents using only minimal effort, or as few attacks as possible. Immense Speed: Garou's speed is also incredibly great, and another result of his training. Garou can move around his opponent so fast that they can't keep track of his movements. Moving from in front of his target to behind them in the blink of an eye, and the once again out of view before they turn around. His speed even allows him to not require magic, allowing him to bound around his opponent's and deal numerous crushing blows without taking any damage himself. He can even dodge many incredibly fast punches from right in front of him, without any difficulty. Garou's also capable of matching the speed of High Speed and Lightning Magic users. Immense Durability: Garou can take immense amounts of punishment, without wearing out or being unable to continue fighting. As a child, he withstood the harsh environment of the woods he lived in, the cold winter months, and even constantly being beaten by his siblings during play. He could even withstand being trampled by a bison. After reaching adulthood, his physical durability has increased even further, to being capable of withstanding attacks from the powerful Ares Sibukwe without any trouble whatsoever. Immense Magic Power: Garou is not only the strongest Lycanthropy user alive, not only the strongest one of Steven Infinity's chosen ones of this era; he is the strongest Lycanthropy user and the strongest one of Steven's chosen ones to ever live. Although he spent many years as a weakling, his drive for power and Steven's unlock ability drastically increased his power. The result was so terrifying that even Steven was impressed he experienced such a dramatic increase in strength. As the strongest one of Steven's chosen ones, this puts him above the like of Ares Sibukwe, Silicon, Alexius, and even Jaco. He is also a member of the highly selective and powerful Solis Knights, another testament to his power. When exerting his magic power, his aura appears similarly to flames, and possesses a burning effect. * Second Origin Release: Garou received a second origin unlock from the immortal Steven Infinity. Garou generally keeps this power dormant, and only unleashes it when absolutely necessary. Unlike most second origin releases, this one actually causes a metamorphoses of Garou's body, with it being the same as other individuals who have had this power unleashed. This transformation causes his body color to change to a shade of white, and his eyes to glow a hot pink color. He also gains a broken infinity symbol on his forehead, as well as his aura changing to black and white. In this state his power increases exponentially, greatly exceeding his normal limits. The sheer power of this energy release causes wind pressure to be felt by the mere expulsion of his magical energy. Trivia Garou is Japanese for hungry wolf. This fits with wolf theme, as well as him having a strong "hunger" for more power. Garou's appearance is based off of Yamcha from the Dragon Ball franchise. * The fact that he is considered the strongest of Steven Infinity's chosen ones is supposed to be a joke about Yamcha's weakness, as well as a reference to Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2's mission: "Yamcha is Number 1!". Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Solis Knight Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User